dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Saki Oroku
Saki Oroku (小禄沙紀, Oroku Saki), also highly well-known as "Shredder" (シュレッダー, Shureddā), is the fictional character and antagonist from the Marvel series. He was the deadly, notorious, and nefarious war criminal, an 8th generation Ninjutsu master, and leader of the Foot Clan, and Splinter and the Ninja Turtles' vengeful arch-nemesis. He was a member of the Ninja Tribunal; he has the most history with his younger brother and the rest of the Tribunal. As the son of Keiji Oroku, a Ninjutsu master, he is one of most deadliest and fearsome assassins of all. "Those who are not with me are against me and I crush anyone who stands against me!" :—Shredder, to the Ninja Turtles. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Nolan North (English), Hidenari Ugaki (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Shredder, one of the deadliest martial artists in the world and leader of an army of ninjas called the "Foot Clan" is the sworn enemy of his Kazuo Oroku and the Ninja Tribunal. He blames his younger brother for "betraying" him, stealing from the Tribunal Elders the rank which was rightfully his. His mad-driven thirst for revenge has drained him of all compassion, warmth and connection to humanity, with one glaring exception: his adopted daughter, Miwa, whom he loves dearly. Appearance As Saki Oroku As Shredder * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Medium-Brown * Eye Color: Brown (damaged right eye) * Age: 48 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 200 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality The Shredder was a man being of pure evil who has allowed his hatred to utterly consume his humanity, and become an embodiment of the stereotypical megalomaniac: extremely ruthless, cold, cunning, ambitious, bloodthirsty, insane, selfish, vengeful and relentless. His massive army of ninja enforcers, his vast wealth and influential connections (such as Steranko), and his absolute mastery of martial arts, coupled with his bladed armor, make him a very powerful and dangerous force to be reckoned with. Relationships Friends/Allies * Foot Clan ** Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar ** Xever Montes/Fishface ** Takeshi/Tiger Claw ** Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady ** Anton Zeck/Bebop ** Tatsu Hattori ** Foot Ninjas ** Foot Bots ** Elite Foot Bots ** Foot Mystics Family * Keiji Oroku (father; deceased) * Kazuo Oroku (younger brother) * Karai Oroku (adoptive daughter) Neutral * Baxter Stockman * Kraang * Kavaxas Rivals * Purple Dragons ** Hunter Mason/Hun Enemies * Ninja Tribunal ** Kon ** Juto ** Chikara ** Hisomi ** Ancient One * Ninja Tribunal Acolytes ** Faraji Ngala ** Adam McKay ** Joi Reynard ** Tora Yoshida * Splinter Hamato * Ninja Turtles ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Mighty Mutanimals Abilities and Powers The Shredder is extremely strong and agile from decades of training in martial arts. These many years spent perfecting his skills have left as an almost unparalleled master of martial arts with only Splinter standing as an equal to him. His skills are so great that not even all four turtles together were not able to do much more than be a nuisance to him in combat; though each turtle was able to strike him once, their strikes caused little injury and had no lasting effect. The Shredder's strikes on the Turtles, however, left them severely injured for weeks. His skills are great enough that even the mutants under his command respect and fear him; including the vicious Tiger Claw. In a recent fight he showed himself capable of out-fighting both all of the Turtles and the Mutanimals with little difficulty. The Shredder's awe-inspiring fighting skills are only maximized further by the nigh indestructible bladed armor he wears, complete with customized and slightly mechanical bagh naka with extendable claws and a third katar-like blade that is concealed between the two claws. These blades are so strong and sharp that they can cut shipping containers and the spikes that protruded from Dogpound's shoulder. In addition the blades create an extremely intimidating silhouette for the purposes of psychological combat. The end result is that Shredder can both defend and attack at the same time, making his whole body both a shield and a sword. Yet perhaps just as potent as his physical abilities are the Shredder's cruel intellect and skillful business mind. In approximately fifteen years he was able to transform the Foot Clan from a dying, scattered ninja clan in rural Japan into a powerful global crime syndicate. He was even able to strike a business-like alliance with the Kraang, despite their overall disdain for anything not one of them Powers Abilities * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Stealth: * Ninjutsu Skills: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Pressure Points: * Steel Claws Destruction: Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Swords: * Tridents: * Steel Claws: * Sword of Tengu: Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Giving a brief overview of his life before the events of the series, it reveals that Saki and Kazuo trained together, along side with the other of Japan's greatest warriors, Kon, Juto, Chikara, and Hisomi, during Saki's younger days as the member of the Ninja Tribunal. However, the story goes on to describe Saki, not only as the most skilled as his brother, but as a greedy, power-hungry man driven by lust for the power. After being humiliated by Kazuo in a sparring match in the training yards (during which time Saki is blinded in one eye after he attempted to kill his brother for embarrassing him by stabbing him with a concealed dagger), Saki retreats to his room, where he is seen lamenting on his situation as well as contemplating his future. After once again being humiliated, this time at the hands of the Emperor after being caught wearing his crown, He left swearing revenge. In an unknown point, Saki inverted the flipped three-toe sign of the dragon of the Ninja Tribunal to his own, and in the course of time he proceeded to revive the Foot Clan after years of its defeat, a band of his own loyal ninja to seek revenge on his brother and his former, fellow comrades and to realize his plans of conquest. Later on when Saki started to take over The Foot Clan, he claimed the Kuro Kabuto, an ancient helmet that is an ancient relic of the clan, created his own custom Tekkō-kagi. In doing so, he became adopted the alter-ego of "The Shredder". But Shredder's plans could not be fully realized, because the other Dragons were not idle. To protect themselves and the innocent people from their former comrade, they in turn taught their ancient, secret arts from mystic masters to pure and worthy warriors, as their Acolytes. The Shredder has planned to secretly fight the Tribunal and their Acolytes for decades of years. He commanded some people to forge the Sword of Tengu out of the metal he discovered. When it was done, he attacked its creators, fabricating the tale that it "fell from the heavens" and was made by the goblins, but he lost it at some time in the past. Years later, the Shredder learned of the Ninja Tribunal's training base from their unsuccessful Acolyte, Mashimi Yukio who ultimately betrayed the Tribunal to the Foot Clan. The Shredder had his Foot Ninja attack the compound but was unprepared for the secret escape pods. It wasn't until a fight between Yoshi and Mashimi broke out at the abandoned Hamato Dojo, he found two babies, one an orphan, and a daughter of Yoshi and Shen. He then decided to take them with him and renamed them Karai Oroku and Shinigami, to later on adopted and raised them as if they were his own daughters. He taught them everything he knew about ninjutsu and leadership, fuel her with lies about the tragic death of their parents, which was supposedly caused by Kazuo and the Ninja Tribunal. By the 20th century, Saki Oroku established himself, an influential billionaire businessman secretly starting to recruit members leading a massive underground criminal empire to expand for his clan, such as his own army of ninjas known as the Foot Soldiers. At the same time he created important links with the New York underworld, especially with the famous martial artist Chris Bradford, Brazilian street thug Xever Montes (who was freed by Shredder after being imprisoned after a failed attempt of stealing his briefcase), and the blind swordsman Tatsu Hattori. The Shredder had made Tatsu his second-in-command of The Foot Clan and made him the sensei of his daughter to turn her into the Kunoichi of The Foot. That was until Tatsu fled from The Foot Clan after being mocked by the other ninjas due to his blindness. From there, The Shredder became the new sensei of Karai and made her his new second-in-command. He later on also gifted his daughter with the Shikomizue, which would become her signature weapon. The goal of Shredder was to fully transform his ninja clan into a worldwide crime syndicate, as well as seeking vengeance on Kazuo and the Ninja Tribunal. Throughout it all, Shredder hunts for the Ninja Triibunal to exact his revenge He took a contingent of his ninja to New York City, to establish a branch of the clan there leaving of his strongest officers. Since Yoshi accompanied the Tribunal to America and Shredder came to their, he located Yoshi Hamato, one of his brother's foremost Acolytes, and demanded to know the Ninja Tribunal's location but the Acolyte refused to answer and the Shredder murdered him in front of his pet rat, Splinter. During the struggle, Yoshi's pet rat, Splinter, escapes and winds up in the sewers, where he and four baby turtles are accidentally exposed to two mutagenic oozes created by both the Utroms and the Kraang and consequently mutate into sentient humanoid forms. Splinter teaches them the art of the Ninja which he had learned through mimicry of Yoshi. Synopsis ''Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Shredder Wikipedia * Shredder TMNTPedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Foot Clan Category:Marvel Universe Characters